let's go to the circus
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: One shot sur l'arc "book of circus".


Ciel et Sebastian enquêtaient sur l'affaire des enfants disparus.

Ils avaient infiltré le cirque en se faisant passer pour des artistes, ce qui déplaisait à Ciel.

Sebastian, lui s'amusait plutôt de la situation. Son maitre Ciel devait vivre une vie plus normale et moins noble.

Il y voyait une occasion de se déclarer enfin. Il n'avait jamais osé ne sachant pas comment réagirait Ciel.

Il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter mais s'il ne tentait pas, il ne saurait jamais il y a de l'espoir.

Ils étaient séparés, Ciel dormait avec un jeune garcon de son âge, Doll. Sebastian aurait évidemment eu envie de dormir dans la même tente mais l'enquête lui demandait de ne pas se faire repérer comme majordome.

Sebastian dormait avec William, un shinigami, qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié.

Soir de représentation oblige, Ciel en profita pour enquêter seul. Sebastian devant remplacer une autre personne.

Ciel était dans une tente tentant de trouver des indices.

Il trouva une lettre mais des pas se furent entendre.

Ciel ne savait pas ou se cachait et ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

Sebastian revenu trouva la solution.

-Cachons nous dans la malle.

-Tu es fou, avec des serpents, plutôt mourir.

-Vous préfèrez vous faire repérer ?

Ciel abdiqua.

Dans le coffre, Sebastian était très proche de Ciel.

Ciel était perturbé par cette proximité.

Sebastian le savait et cela le rassuré un peu, il avait peut-être sa chance.

Il murmura donc à Ciel :

\- J'ai envie de vous, vous vous laisseriez faire ?

Ciel se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

-Pardon ? qu'as-tu dis ?

-Vous avez bien entendu. Je vois que vous faites preuve d'une certaine souplesse, c'est intéressant.

Puis le champ redevenu libre.

Sebastian aida Ciel à sortir du coffre.

-Arrêtes ton petit jeu, Sebastian.

-Je ne joue pas, monsieur.

-Tu mens. Ne dis plus ce genre de chose.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Je ne mens jamais, vous le savez, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne me fais par perdre mon temps, nous avons une enquête à résoudre.

-Bien monsieur.

Sebastian n'insista pas mais il ne comptait pas laisser tomber.

L'enquête avançait et Sebastian faisait le point avec Ciel.

-Comment se passe la cohabitation avec ce jeune homme ?

-Cette jeune femme, tu veux dire.

-Doll est une femme ? Je n'aurai pas deviné.

-Je n'en reviens pas moi-même, elle m'a proposé de vérifier, répondit Ciel.

-Vérifier ? L'avez-vous fait ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment que non, pour qui tu me prends ?

-Votre fiancée, oui. Vous ne voulez pas la tromper.

-Je n'aime pas Elisabeth.

-Alors pourquoi n'avez pas vérifier ?

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes si tu as deviné, Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

Ciel toussait beaucoup et cela inquiétait Sebastian.

-Tout va bien ? Vous semblez mal en point.

-Non tout va bien.

Mais Ciel n'allait pas bien, il s'évanouit.

Sebastian paniquait, le conduit auprès du médecin du cirque.

-C'est une crise d'asthme, il s'en remettra mais il faut le laisser se reposer.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il en souffrait, répondit Sebastian.

-Ah bon ? Cela doit dater de l'enfance.

Sebastian ignorait en effet ce détail sur Ciel.

Plus tard, Sebastian revint voir comment allait Ciel.

-Je vois que monsieur est en charmante compagnie, je ne dirai rien à Elisabeth.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé, je suis coincé.

Ciel lui donna une mission mais ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons, il communiqua différemment.

Ciel dicta les ordres sur la main de Sebastian.

Sebastian lui répondit mais ajouta.

-Je suis sérieux, monsieur, réfléchissez pour ma question.

Ciel ne savait pas si Sebastian mentait, il espérait que non.

Lui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait et n'osait pas se lancer.

Sebastian avait une mission et il comptait bien la remplir même si à regret il devait « tromper » Ciel.

Sebastian coucha avec Beast. Elle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Il revint auprès de Ciel pour quitter le cirque avec lui.

En effet, il avait tous les indices qu'il cherchait.

-La fièvre a baissé, vous semblez en meilleur forme.

-Sebastian, as-tu découvert ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui nous pouvons partir.

Sebastian porta Ciel.

-Comment as-tu obtenus ces informations ?

-Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ?

-Oui dis-moi.

-J'ai couché avec elle, de cette manière, elle m'a tout dit.

-Tu n'aurai pas pu obtenir ces informations autrement ? Je désapprouve ta méthode, répondit Ciel.

-Vous m'avez toujours laissé champ libre, cela vous énerve ?

-Non mais à l'avenir, je ne veux plus que tu le fasses.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas à justifier mes ordres, maintenant rentrons.

Une fois dans sa résidence secondaire, Ciel avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée.

-Il fait nuit déjà ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Peu importe, vous semblez plus en forme.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé avant ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous aviez besoin de repos, votre santé passe avant tout.

Puis Sebastian aida Ciel à manger.

-Que fais-tu Sebastian ? Arrête tout de suite.

-Cela ne vous plait pas ?

-Non enfin je ne suis pas un enfant.

-J'aurai crus, je m'en excuse. Monsieur, puis je poser une question ?

-Oui mais ne recommences plus jamais cela.

-Tout à l'heure, vous semblez contrarier. Est-ce parce que j'ai eu une relation sexuelle avec une femme ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre, Sebastian.

-Ai-je bien compris votre sous-entendu ?

-Arrêtes de jouer avec moi, je n'ai rien sous-entendu, répondit Ciel.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi m'interdisez-vous de coucher avec quelqu'un pour les besoins des enquêtes ?

-Parce que j'ai mes raisons.

-Je veux les connaitre, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu m'ennuis, Sebastian.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et toucha son front.

-Sebastian, tu es trop près.

-Je veux être proche de vous mais je ne sais pas vous vous voulez.

Puis il en profita pour tenter sa chance.

Il posa délibérément ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Ciel ne semblait pas réfractaire, juste surpris.

Sebastian l'embrassa donc, ne sachant pas, si Ciel le rejetterait.

Ciel ne le rejeta pas.

Sebastian en profita pour introduire sa langue.

Ciel peu habitué, se risqua à glisser la sienne.

-Je pense avoir votre réponse mais pouvez-vous m'en donnez une ?

-Sebastian c'était …

-Vous étiez jaloux, vous pouvez le dire. Je n'ai moi-même pas apprécié que vous soyez avec une autre.

\- Je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup et il m'est insupportable que tu touches une autre femme, répondit Ciel.

-Je vous aime, monsieur, m'aimez-vous ?

-Tu connais la réponse.

-Dites-le.

-Je t'aime.

Sebastian sera Ciel dans ses bras.

-Que répondez-vous à ma requête précédente ?

-Finissons l'enquête avant et si tu veux après oui.

-Vous acceptez de vous donner à moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.

Ils n'avaient pas classé l'affaire mais avait gagné une chose : l'amour.


End file.
